Winxmas Love
by MusicalMusa
Summary: It's Christmas season in Magix and Alfea is having their very first Christmas party, along side with Red Fountain of course. Laughter, happiness, and love is in the air but could that be found just in time for Christmas day? A one shot for all you MxR fans out there! Merry Christmas!


**A/N: Okay, it's the 20th here and tomorrow should be the end of the world, LOL, so I just wanted to get this Christmas fic up before any of the drama happens xD Kidding aside, sorry about my absence in the writing world, I was just happy that winter break started and I totally forgot that I've got 2 fics that are undone xD sorry! I dunno when, probably next year, but I'll be updating pretty soon (I hope) So now? On to my Merry Winxmas fics! :D**

**P.S. Listen to 'My only wish this year' by Britney Spears :)**

* * *

Winxmas Love

December 23rd, a day before Christmas eve and 2 days before Christmas day. This year Alfea and Red Fountain had agreed to host a Christmas party for those students who can't go home to their own realms because of some personal problems, but, of course, students who wanted to spend their Christmas in Alfea were welcome. Even parents were encouraged to join in the festivity.

Unlucky, and luckily Musa was one of those students who can't go back to their home realms. Her father unknowingly signed a contract for a Christmas tour in 50 different dimensions, so she had a choice of spending Christmas in Melody inside an empty house or stick around in Alfea with her friends.

That's right, the other Winx girls stayed behind.

Bloom couldn't go to earth since her parents had gone to Hawaii and she didn't want to ruin the romance for them. Stella couldn't decide whether she would stay with her father or mother so instead she voted for an Alfean Christmas party for her holiday fun. Flora, on the other hand, wanted to stay for her friends, so her parents will be visiting Alfea on Christmas day. Tecna, sadly, didn't celebrate Christmas on Zenith so she stayed behind since this'll be her first Christmas party. And lastly, Layla, well, she would stay for the party but will go back to Andros on Christmas day.

So, it was the 23rd and the Head Mistress, plus Head Master, had some important announcement to make in Alfea.

"Good evening, ladies" Head Mistress Faragonda had stepped in the mess hall with Head Master Saladin behind him, the two seemed inseparable this time of the year.

The girls quieted down as Miss Griselda entered behind Saladin, even with the most festive holiday of the year approaching she still looked so grouchy.

"As you all may know we will be having our very first Alfean Christmas party..." she paused, which caused the girls to cheer and applause for the news "Not only that but the Red Fountain heroes will be here to accompany and help us make this party a success"

Head Master Saladin walked to the mic as the girls continued on with their merriment, the only thing they knew about the party was that the boys get to help with the decorations but they're keeping their hopes up that they get to spend the night until Christmas day itself.

"Yes, the boys will be here to enjoy with the festivity" Head Master Saladin nodded, all the girls quieted down and eagerly waited for the added news "And we would like to thank Alfea for hosting this wonderful event, but Red Fountain has a special gift for the young fairies here.."

Faragonda and Grisleda looked at the Head Master not knowing about this little _gift_, but that was all part of Saladin's plan.

He smiled, waved his staff to the ceiling, and made it disappear "Please say _hi_ to the boys when you have the time"

He revealed the Red Fountain school for heroics, hovering above Alfea. The boys could be seen, waving to the squealing girls, in their PJ's.

"This is to transfer the decorations from Red Fountain to Alfea faster" Saladin smiled and stepped down from the speaker.  
"You sure are full of surprises" Faragonda laughed and waved her hand that caused the ceiling to re-appear, you could hear the disappointment in every corner of the mess hall, she turned back to the girls and coughed "We'll be giving out the assignments for everyone tomorrow morning, so sleep well and wake up early girls"

The two gave way to Miss Griselda who called the attention of the girls, only she could calm them from their excitement.

"Everyone is dismissed!" she announced, and like lightning all the girls ran out to of the mess hall to say _hi_ to their new neighbors.

* * *

Throughout the halls of Alfea were ornaments, colorful garlands, flashing lights, ilusional snow, and Christmas trees were spread out on every floor. You could feel the spirit of St. Nicholas within Alfea, even the classrooms were decorated.

"I think I'll head out for a moment" Musa pointed to the entrance of the school, the girls were actually going back to their dorms since they were already given their tasks for tomorrow, which would start at 8 am.  
"Where to?" Layla was stretching her arms as she yawned with her eyes closed, she felt tired for today she had helped with the school decoration.  
"Maybe around magix" she conjured up her normal winter wear, dark maroon fluffy boots, denim pants, her beige coat that had her initials engrave on the breast pocket, maroon scarf that had musical notes imprinted, and her mother's cozy earmuffs.  
"Inspiration?" Stella was sitting on the stairway, dozing off.  
"Yeah, so don't wait up for me" she buttoned her coat and checked if her boots looked good.

With that said she ran out the huge door and left her tired friends to bed, she really needed to get some work done.

Since the Winx were given their tasks they had already started them this afternoon, Miss Faragonda assured the girls that they'd needed the extra time to finish up their assigned work. Stella had to make all the costumes the girls, and guys, would be wearing for the party. Tecna was in charge with the lighting, 342 different lights to be exact, she had only done 186. Layla was to hang them up and that really drained her energy, the only place where there weren't any decorations was Alfea's largest hall, the dance hall. Next, Flora, she was to make all the plantation for the decorations and her powers wouldn't allow her to finish up in just one day. And since she was from earth Bloom was in charge of where things should be placed, so it was like she had to be with everyone just to make sure things were in order. And lastly, Musa, obviously she was in-charge of the music for the party, but Miss Faragonda wanted her to sing something so she had to come up with some lyrics, but that wasn't an easy job.

Snow was falling down on Magix, surprisingly, even though this holiday was new the magical dimension really paid off the lost time they've had. There were people dressed as Santa, there were snowmen everywhere, mistletoe's were being sold, and there wasn't a person on the street who wasn't carrying a fruit cake.

"Oh man" Musa stuffed her hands in her pockets, one thing she forgot to buy was gloves, so she had to face the consequences.

But that didn't bother her, she loved this time of the year. Christmas was first introduced in magix 30 years ago, not that long but she still loved it. Families getting together to share dinner, kids opening presents, couples spending their evening by the fire... _Couples._

And there, she noticed a pair on her left... Her right... In front of her. It seems that, 9 in the evening, couples emerged from their homes to spend some time together on this fine night.

She reached the park and decided to take a break from the walking, she could start to look for some inspiration here, the best place to find people being happy.

Near the frozen pond where some kids ice skating with their parents, on the playground were a couple of teenagers talking and enjoying each others company, and on the path near her was a little girl, about 6 years old, running down to the entrance of the park with a letter in her hand.

"Mummy! Daddy!" the little girl called out as she reached the mailbox next to the gate.

A tall tan man and a pale woman ran to the little girl, looking a bit worried, and carried her in to their arms. Musa couldn't help but smile at the family, she suddenly remembered her own... It would be so great to spend this holiday with her dad and mom.

"Shaina, I told you to never run when there's snow on the ground" the father scolded as he placed the little girl down near the mail box.  
"I'm sowwy daddy, I didn't want the mailman to leave without my lettew" she raised her hand trying to give her father the letter.  
"Sweetie, I can assure you that Santa will be able to get your letter" the mother knelt down in front of her child and kissed her rosy cheeks.

The child smiled and reached for the mouth of the mail box, she tip toed and dropped the letter in to the box and smiled at her parents. Musa got jealous, why did the little girl have her parents? Why couldn't she spend this Christmas with both her parents? Why were the parents so lucky to have found each other? Why couldn't she find her love?

"Oh mom" she hugged herself and looked up at the midnight blue sky, her face glowed white, and she could feel her temperature drop.

Then it struck her, she could write a letter as well, this Santa guy gives presents right? She couldn't ask for her dad to come to Alfea nor resurrect her mom back, but maybe she could ask for that love she always wanted, it was worth a try. Ever since she was a kid she always knew that her parents, _dad_, was Santa but this year was different, what if he was real?

"I've got it!" she got up from the bench and looked back at the family, this time her heart found the song, the song for Christmas.

* * *

She ran through the gates of Alfea, panting cold air, and spotted some Red Fountain students carrying out empty boxes that looked like they contained the ornaments that they needed to use for the decorations.

"Coming through!" she yelled, squeezing in between a ginger that almost lost his balance and a magenta haired hero that gave way just in the nick of time "Sorry!"

She didn't look back, but the two did, they watched her run through the door, up the stairs and turned to the right hall, it was like watching a roadrunner hurrying to the bathroom.

"You okay, specs?" the magenta haired hero, Riven, chuckled as he helped the ginger find his balance.  
"Yeah" he laughed as well and shrugged the shock off, he looked at the box and saw that he had squeezed and deformed it out of surprise.  
"C'mon, let's get these boxes over to Red Fountain" Riven walked away from his friend and was headed to RF.

As Musa reached the dormitory she noticed the lights to their dorm were on, but the girls were suppose to be asleep, so, she forcefully opened the door and found the common room empty with 5 little Christmas trees lit up on the floor.

There was a yellow sticky note on the coffee table that read: _Don't forget to make your tree!_

"Oh shucks!" she slapped her forehead and ran around the room to get her materials.

Head Mistress Faragonda had told all the girls to make their own 4 ft. tree, their own design, their own customized tree that they'd be using to receive gifts. So far, Musa hasn't started on hers.

In front of her were her friends designed tree. Bloom had a bright orange and yellow tree that represented her home realm, Sparx, and a golden star that was used on earth. Stella had a bright blue gleaming tree, that represented her Lunarian blood, and it had warm fuzzy orange balls that represented her other royal blood, being a Solarian. Tecna had the normal Christmas tree, that was just because this was her first Christmas so she went with the traditional one, but it had a hint of Zenith, little green wires circled it which looked like matrix and data. Flora had a vined up tree that had floral ornaments hanging around it, but the most beautiful part was the mistletoe on top that Linphean's specialize on. While Layla had made a morphix tree that had her family's special decorations, it had the crest of Andros as ornaments and small waves created the star above.

Musa admired the trees before starting hers, she focused her powers on her fingertips, she thought about the different melodies her mother had taught her, she thought about all the tunes she learned when she was a kid, she thought about her mother's voice and her father's music.

There, a maroon ball had appeared in between her hands, musical notes were leaking out so she began to mold it. Left, right, circular, and diagonal.

She placed her finished product on the floor and checked what was missing, _ah-ha, _she touched her throat and pulled out a small purple ball. She placed it on top of her tree and took one long look again, _perfect._

A G-clef maroon tree with musical notes and instruments circling it as ornaments, and the ball she placed on top? Well, Musa opened it and that let out the tune her mother sung to her when she was a kid.

_Like a ruby shining under the sea  
corals are strings that you feel in a key.._

"Perfect" she yawned before leaving it with the other trees, she went to her and Tecna's room and started with her lyrics.

_"My Only Wish This Year"_

She wrote the title on the paper and began to listen to her heart, she pictured a white Christmas she imagined a fun loving holiday, she remembered her parents in the dining room on Christmas day.

* * *

December 24th, the day of Christmas eve.

Musa had woken up from all the noise her friends were making on this supposed jolly day, but all she got was screaming and arguing. She woke up on top of her papers and pencils, then she remembered, she finished her song writing last night and she accidentally fell asleep as she was _supposedly _going to take a short break.

"What's going on?" she got up and supported her head, major headache was getting to her.  
Tecna yawned as she put her robe on, it was getting really chilly even though the AC wasn't on "I think someone got in to Stella's closet"

Musa laughed, not sure if it was true but it sure _was_ funny. She got up and grabbed her coat, Tecna opened the door and peeked out with Musa behind her.

"You have got to calm down!" Layla yelled as she held on to her PJ's so that she could control her anger.  
"I would, if someone would tell me what the heck happened to my tree?!" she pointed to the non-glowing Solarian-Lunarian tree.  
"We told you, no one touched your tree so we don't know what happened to it!" Layla retorted as her face began to redden from her anger.  
"Oh! So Santa must've visited us early and accidentally stepped on my tree?!" Stella furiously fired back, her voice could be heard outside the courtyard.

As they continued on with their feud Musa and Tecna had manage to slip out of their room, unseen, and exit the dorm without worry. It was already 8:30am and Miss Griselda would definitely teach them about punctuality, _yikes._

They snuck around, trying to cause minimal noise, looking for other girls.

But to their luck, no one was present, everyone seemed to be in the meeting place where the Head Master's would give out their assignments.

Tecna and Musa walked around to try their luck again, they knocked on Galatea's room, _no_, Mirta's room, _no_, Nova's room,_ no_, even Roxy wasn't present.

"We should really get the girls" Musa gulped, imagining how much trouble they would be in if they don't get their butt's over to the meeting, the clock was ticking.  
"And get scolded by Stella?" Tecna crossed her arms, Griselda was bad enough, but receiving anymore screaming from Stella was even worse "No thank you" she shook her head.  
Musa laughed as her eyes rolled "Fine" she chimed "You stay here while I get the girls"  
"Now that's a good idea" she nodded with crossed arms.  
"So stay there until I get them" she giggled "Even if Griselda sees you in your PJ's"

Tecna faced realization, she yelled at Musa who had already sprinted off to their corridor. Their dorm was at the far end of the hall so she quickened her pace, running pass the staircase, and bumping in to something again.

She fell, but her back felt something holding on to her waist, she opened her eyes and saw a pair of violet eyes that seemed mesmerizing to her.

"You okay?" his voice, so deep and a bit husky, but it sounded so beautiful to her.

Musa took a few seconds to savoir the moment before coming back to the real world, she blinked, smiled, and blushed. As the guy helped her up she couldn't help but be a bit drawn to him, he was good looking no doubt but there was something else, something she couldn't understand that she felt inside of her.

"Th-thank you" she bowed and mentally slapped herself for acting so formal around him, it was winter but her body felt hot.  
"You should be more careful" he laughed, something Musa wouldn't be able to forget.  
"I'm sorry, I'm kinda in a hurry" she blushed again, her toes ate the carpet floor and her hands kissed together behind her back.  
"I can see that" he looked at her from toe to head and sent out another chuckle.

She looked at herself and laughed as well, she was trying to not embarrass herself but that seemed pretty impossible.

"I'm really sorry, I have to go" she frowned, wishing she didn't have to.  
"No problem" he smiled at her "I need to get back to the meeting, just need to get some stuff" he passed by her, making her smell his cologne, _ice breaker for men_, she liked it "I'll see you later, okay?"  
"O-okay" she watched him walk down the corridor and disappearing as he turned right to the next.

_Who was that guy?_ She thought as her legs began to walk again, she wanted to to know him, she wanted to see him again, she wanted... Him? _No_, she shook her head. That would be so dumb, she just met the guy. Love doesn't work that way, there would always be courtship, flirting, and hurting. Not bumping in to someone then in one flash you'd be together, it just doesn't work that way.

_"Stella!"_

Musa shook her head as she saw the door to their dorm. she could sense her friends weren't even done arguing with Stella, she could hear the rattling of their bells and chimes that were to be used as decoration, she could hear someone stomping around like they owned a pair of size 12 shoes, and she could hear Stella hissing at her friends.

"Girls?" she knocked before peeking in, she kept her guard up assuming something would get thrown again.

She saw Layla, Bloom, and Flora sitting down on the couch, already dressed, and Stella fixing her little tree with some last minute touches.

"Are you done? Can we go?" Layla got up and waved at Musa, she knew how late they were for the meeting.  
"Yes" Stella clasped her hands together as she placed the Lunarian star on top of her tree, it looked better than the last one.  
"Great job, Stel" Flora clapped as she saw her friend's _new tree look.  
_"I'll have to agree with Flora on this one" Bloom nodded with folded arms, the tree was brighter and jollier than before.

Stella's new tree was as bright as her personality, it showed the traditional Solarian colors, orange and red, around it was her calm side, the Lunarian colors, blue and white. Stella had thought about this hard, even though she only had 10 minutes to do it she seemed pretty happy about the results. _Better than the old one._ She turned and smiled to the girls.

"Now, we can go" she pointed at herself and changed her clothes to her winter wear, white healed boots, a long sleeved blue and white dress, her furry Lunarian coat, her Solarian scarf, and her own creation, a pair of Stella signature gloves.

All the girls changed their outfits to match hers, they wore on their winter wear which Stella personally designed, her initials were engraved on the lower back of the coat.

"Girls?" Tecna peeked in with her hand gripping on the door, her body half in and half out, she looked a bit uneasy than before.  
"Did Miss G. see you?" Musa frantically looked out the hall to check if the disciplinary teacher was anywhere near their dorm, it was almost Christmas and she didn't want anymore yelling or preaching.  
"No" Tecna widened the space to the door and leaned on the arch, she crossed her arms as Stella began to change the Technology fairy's outfit "I was just wondering why you're taking so long"  
Bloom looked at her watch, _9:00 am_, her eyes widened with shock, they were an hour late "We have got to go!"

She ran out first, not looking back at the girls behind her who followed her footsteps, they sprinted the empty halls of Alfea and quickened their speed every second that had passed.

Layla had taken over and became the one to lead them through their tiresome run, it was like they were being chased by Vile sentries, those little critters that can turn a fairy in to stone.

The leading girl halted in front of the door to the courtyard, they could here some giggling from their fellow fairies and some jolly old bells ringing as they were hung around the courtyard.

"I think we're good" Layla slightly opened the door and peeked out to check if Miss Griselda or Head Mistress Faragonda was lurking about

The girls compressed themselves to take a look for themselves, their heels lifted 2 inches from the ground, their heads popping out the door to see all their friends decorating with the heroes of Red Fountain, and their weight equality distributed on Layla's back.

"I can't..." her urked voice was a bit shaky considering she was trying to carry 5 girls who were squirming around to look for their Professors "G-get... Off.."

Bloom, who was the one nearest to Layla, looked down at her and saw her friend's condition, she sheepishly smiled as her friend gave out a tired glare and gestured her to get off her back.

But as Bloom pushed herself away from Layla's back her left arm slipped causing them, all of them, to tumble down to the ground and forcing the door to open widely. Everyone looked at the sound, the 6 girls who were pilled up together were groaning like hungry zombies, they were actually the center of attention.

"Glad you could make it, ladies" Miss Griselda's foot was what caught their eyes, her tapping boot scared them so they didn't need to see what her face had in stored for them.  
"Sorry" Flora, the one brave enough to look up, sweetly smiled as she tried to help herself off her bundled friends "We sorta had a problem with Stella's Christmas tree"  
Miss Grisleda raised her eyebrow and nodded "Hmmm.. Yes, our Solarian Princess's tree" she walked pass them with her hands behind her back "We wouldn't want her to not have one"

Flora helped her friends up one by one before apologizing once more to their disciplinary teacher, her sweet face couldn't get anyone to stay mad for long, not even Griselda.

"Report to your assigned rooms then" the teacher headed to the other direction with her arms behind her back, chin up, back straight, and closed eyes before leaving the girls.

* * *

As late afternoon struck down Alfea, the school for fairies never looked jollier than ever, all the fairies and heroes had done a great job with the decorating and all the effects they added were something else. Tecna, with the help of Timmy and his group, had created different lights that would be hanged around the school. Layla, with the help of Nabu and his team, helped put all the lights in place. Flora and Mirta, with Helia and his group, filled the halls with different garlands, holly, and mistletoe's. Bloom and Roxy, with the help of Sky and his team, lead everyone to put everything in the right place. Stella and Nova, with the help of Brandon, were designing and making all the clothes that were to be used and the two Solarian girls needed a model for the measurements, Brandon.

"Everyone is really in the holiday spirit, huh?" Musa, who was testing the sounds in the grand hall, was watching everyone running by the door with boxes in their hands.  
"It _is_ Alfea's first Christmas party" Galatea was testing all the instruments that were to be used for tonight's event.

Musa smiled, as response, and looked down at the equipment that she was going to use later that evening. She turned the volume to 75 and pushed the mixer so that the song she recorded would play, the tone was unlike any other festive song, it had Christmas no doubt about that but it was different.

"Ho ho ho!" Brandon stormed in with a fake white beard on his face and a bag of present behind him.  
"Sorry we're late!" Stella had walked in behind Brandon with Bloom and Flora beside her, they were carrying all the necessary materials for decoration.  
"No worries, we just finished testing the sounds" Galatea placed all the instrument down and walked to the girls "So now I have to go and check the sound system outside"  
"Thanks!" Musa waved goodbye to Galatea as she hoped down from the stage and joined her friends.

Everyone came in and placed all their equipment on the floor, this was the last place they needed to decorate before informing everyone that the party would start soon.

"Need any help?" Musa offered as she noticed how everyone looked exhausted, the party hasn't even started yet and they looked like they're ready to faint.  
Stella grabbed her the second she offered then pointed a finger at the girl, Musa began to light up as she took a direct hit of the magic "I thought you would never ask"

Musa's whole wardrobe change, from her normal winter wear to another Stella original. From head to toe she changed to a more merrier outfit. A Santa hat, a red vested coat and a green halter top that let her belly peek out, some cozy red leggings and some fluffy red boots that had Stella's signature on the bottom left.

"I need to see if your outfit would be good enough for the stage, darling" Stella winked as she pushed Musa, once again, to her sweet haven, the large stage which was the center of the hall.  
"And ours?" Brandon stepped in between the two with a goofy smile on his face and his arm around Stella's neck.

With a grin and a wave of her finger Stella had flashed some of her powers to the Red Fountain Specialists, namely Sky, Brandon, Timmy, Helia, Nabu, and Riven. Yes, Riven. Even though he was assigned to help out in the courtyard he decided to join his friends to help with their beloved girls.

"Just bear with these for a while, hun" Stella giggled as she saw the boys with their new look.

Brandon opened his eyes and saw just below his nose was something white like snow, it tickled his chin but it brought him to laugh, he had on a better version of the jolly old man's white beard while his cheeks glowed red. Next, Helia, he had notice Flora giggling as she stared at him for a good 5 seconds, he ran his hands throughout his face and stopped when he felt his pointed ears. _Cute._

"You look adorable, Helia" she cracked another laugh before giving him a smile.

Right next to Flora was Tecna, she was admiring Timmy's upgraded lit up glasses, it was gleaming with festive colors which Stella personally loved, _green and red_. But nothing could be brighter than Nabu's nose, it was glowing as bright as the Solarian star and it attracted some laughter from the Princess of Tides.

"You look like Rudolph!" she laughed with her hand grasping on Bloom's shoulder.

As Layla laughed the girl next to her shared the same merriment as she saw her own boyfriend checking out the sprouting antlers he had on, it wasn't like the normal horns, it had something carved on it, some sort of whirls that looked good on it.

And last, but the one who looked most displeased, was Riven. By the far end of the room he grumbled and groaned as he noticed a big red bow tied around his neck, it made him look like a present all ready to be given away.

"Don't you just love this time of the year?" Nabu, with his nose shinning bright,chuckled and just let the spirit of Christmas take over the girl's enjoyment.  
"Yeah" Riven sarcastically laughed with his hands crossed as he looked to the side, catching a glimpse of the musical fairy who was containing her laughter.

Musa was getting her equipment ready as it was almost time for the party, she just had to do one last sound check and let her friends finish decorating before telling the Head Mistress that the party could start.

"Since everyone is here to help why don't you guys help me practice my song?" she turned to her friends as she fixed the mic around her ear.

She pointed at her friends direction before sending out a wave of her musical powers.

The 5 girls glowed purple for a few seconds before they looked at their friend once again, a bit confused.

"Just let the music take over" Musa advised them as she pressed a button on her sound system and hopped up the stage.

As the music started Stella clapped her hands and the sound of bells began to fill the grand hall, she laughed and was soon joined by Layla who began to hang the lights in every corner but had her feet tapping like the sound of drums.

_**Musa: **__Oh yeah_

With that beat setting down Tecna began to make the lights sparkle and dance to the music her friends had made, _red, green, blue._

_Last night I took a walk in the snow.  
Couples holding hands, places to go  
Seems like everyone but me is in love._

_Santa can you hear me_

Musa watched her friends in action, they were doing their assigned work with the boys but at the same time they were enjoying the music she had prepared for them, _great. _Layla was still moving to the beat with her feet letting out the sound, Stella was enjoying the sound of the Christmas bells as she waved her hands to and fro, while Tecna moved with the lights hitting every corner of the hall.

_I signed my letter that I sealed with a kiss  
__I sent it off_

_It just said this  
I know exactly what I want this year.  
Santa can you hear me._

Next was Bloom and Flora, they were both helping each other set up the plantational decorations, with Helia and Sky holding on the ladder, they began to feel the vibe of music taking over them.

_I want my baby (__**Bloom: **__baby, yeah)_

_I want someone to love me someone to hold me.  
Maybe (__**Flora:**__ maybe, maybe maybe.) he'll be all my own in a big red bow_

Musa began to dance as she heard her friends sing to her song, she watched Tecna play with the different lights with Timmy next to her, she saw Stella dancing with Brandon as the sound of the bells escaped her while Layla glided to the right beat as she hung up the lights all over the stage, she smiled as Bloom and Flora provided the voices that fitted her song, and she saw how the other boys enjoyed themselves as the room began to take it's shape.

_Santa can you hear me?  
I have been so good this year and all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is near  
He's all I want, just for me underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here.  
Santa that's my only wish this year._

By the door were Riven and Nabu, greeting Professor Palladium with 6 hovering Christmas trees behind him, he was to send the trees to the girls as they needed to be placed around the stage so that gifts could be easily placed. The two boys took the trees, 3 each, and placed them to where they were supposed to be. Riven, who's attention was caught by the G-clef tree, heard something from it. It was like a heart beat, something he wanted to hear again.

_oohhh ohh yeah_

As they placed the trees on their assigned spot Riven looked up and saw how the girl on stage was just right to be there, he admired her for a few seconds, he couldn't help but be happy that she was up there, singing her heart out.

_Christmas Eve I just can't sleep_  
_Would I be wrong for taking a peek?_  
_Cause I heard that your coming to town_

_Santa can you hear me? (__**Bloom:**__ yeah yeah)  
Really hope that your on your way  
With something special for me in your sleigh  
Ohh please make my wish come true  
Santa can you hear me  
I want my baby (__**Flora:**__ baby)  
I want someone to love me someone to hold me  
Maybe (__**Bloom:**__ maybe maybe) we'll be all the love under the mistletoe_

But as his guard went down his friends, one by one, tackled him from behind. He was too focused on the girl on stage that he hadn't notice that his friends were going to pounce at him, a little rough housing wouldn't hurt anyone. The girls let their boys have their fun, the hall was nearly finish so they could enjoy themselves for a while.

_Santa can you hear me  
I have been so good this year  
And all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is near  
He's all I want just for me  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here Santa that's my only wish this year_

Musa twirled around as she moved to the music her friends created, she saw how beautiful the hall looked as each decor fitted in its place. She smiled at her friends and waved as the song would come to an end, she let out a soft giggle as she saw the boys having fun with each others presence.  
_  
_

_I hope my letter reaches you in time (__**Flora: **__oh yeah)  
Bring me love I can call all mine (__**Bloom:**__ oh yeah)  
(__**Flora:**__ yeah yeah) cause I have been so good this year._

But as the song was closing up she saw how the boys were drawing near to their trees, she ran to the edge of the stage and saw Nabu and Brandon pushing Riven, sending him flying to the trees

_Can't be alone under the mistletoe_  
_He's all want and a big red bow_

She took her ear piece of as Riven landed on the floor, sliding to the trees, and hitting the stage head first. Musa ran down and saw that none of their trees were ruined but Riven had manage to crawl underneath a maroon tree which was almost crushed by the big guy with the big bow.

_**Flora:**__ Santa can you hear me (__**Bloom:**__ hear me?)  
I have been so good this year  
And all i want is one thing (__**Bloom:**__Yeah yeah yeah)  
Tell me my true love is near  
He's all I want. just for me  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
__**Bloom: **__I'll be waiting here (__**Flora: **__ohh yeah) Santa that's my only wish this year  
Oh Santa can u hear me? oh Santa_

As Bloom and Flora took over the song she hurried and looked at him, his red bow a bit ripped, her tree which still looked like it was still in one piece, and saw how ironic things turned out to be. Riven coughed, trying to find his way up, his hands flailing themselves up in the air and his eyes closed as he felt dust flying everywhere.

_Well he's all I want just for me underneath my Christmas tree_  
_Oh I'll be waiting here_  
_Santa that's my only wish this year._

Riven, who had manage to open his eyes, laid on his chest before looking up to see Musa, appearing to be a bit worried. Her mouth in a frown, her eyes full of concern, and her... Heart? He heard it.

He smiled, as he heard the heart beat again.

_I found it._ He thought.

"You okay?" Musa knelt down in front of him with her hands hugging her knees, she didn't know whether to remove the tree on top of him or remove him from the tree.  
"Yeah" he chuckled, happy that he crashed.

She helped him up, their hands locked together, like nothing could tear them apart.

* * *

**A Merry Christmas to everyone! :D I hope you liked it cause I spent a lot of time on this fic, as you can see it's very long xD so I'll resume updating my fics when January strikes, unless I write on my spare time, just stay tuned my fellow fanfictioners! :D Don't forgot to scroll down and review, think of it as a Christmas present for me xD but seriously, reviewwwww! :3**


End file.
